


Mountain Climb

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mountain Hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx wanted to share the view of Galahd with Noctis.





	Mountain Climb

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more to this? Another chapter or two. I'm not sure yet. This originally started as part of my self-challenge for January.

“Just a little bit further, little king.”

They had set out well before dawn, stealing through the empty streets and into the heavy forests towards their goal. Towards the treasures of Galahd that waited for them deep in the mountains. Noctis had wanted to bundle up against the cold night air, breath stolen in little puffs of a steam as he trudged behind Nyx through dense forest paths. His shoulder was already aching by the time they reached the sharp incline that marked the end of the leisurely wooded trails. 

By the time they started climbing, the horizon was a streak of red cutting through the starlight that had brought them this far. Behind them, the little town that had raised Nyx from childhood continued to sleep; the first signs of morning life barely noticeable in the distance they had come. 

“You said that an hour ago.”

“I mean it this time.” The rising sun wasn’t enough to chase the chill from the evening air as Noctis followed the path Nyx set out for him. Handholds appeared where Nyx moved, uneven outcrops that Noctis’ eyes skimmed over at first glances. Nyx paused to plot legs of their path, securing the tether between them as he led the way. “Last time I said it we were on the ground.”

“This had better be worth it.”

“Trust me.”

The forest stretched out below them, the trails they had taken lost in the foliage. The abrupt start to the city outskirts were marked by fences— rusted, Imperial chains and chipped concrete falling into disrepair as the Nifs moved on in the peace— meant to keep the beasts at bay and the citizens in. But Galahdians never did like fences, and Noctis had only managed to spot the art scrawled and sprayed across the crumbling Imperial remnants in flashes of light as they passed through the opened cut away to let the people have access to their forests years ago. 

Banners and colours marking the trails in codes that only someone who understood the islands— or this particular island— could read and follow led them deeper through the dark woods. The promise of warm beds and a hot breakfast abandoned in favour of chasing after a wolfish grin and one of Nyx’s promises. 

“You said it was a hike, you know,” Noctis scolded as he admired the view from a ledge. As he caught his breath and gave his aching arms a rest to watch the sunrise over the now-bustling docks on the far side of the town below. He could make out the sails on the shining, calm seas as fishermen made their way home, or set out. The gleam of a larger, more distant city only barely visible in the morning light along the coast. And the distant shore of Lucis lost to the horizon all together. “This is not a hike.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I could just warp my way up.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nyx pressed a kiss to his templed as he dragged Noctis up; “Keep going, kitten.”

There were markers on the mountainside. Little poles spaced out across the stone face— with colourful ribbons tied to them. Noctis watched as Nyx paused long enough at one to tie his own ribbon to one, then grin and urge them forward. They were too far spaced to be markers of a set trail, a set route. They carried no words or prayers that Noctis could see, despite his understanding of the mountain itself. 

Noctis thought they had reached another ledge. That the glare of the sun now fully risen rather than just peeking over the horizon was tricking him into thinking the ledge was deeper than the last. But Nyx scrambled over it first— the guide ropes tethered there a little longer than the other ledges below. 

Nyx peeked back over at him with a grin, hand extended to help; “We’re here.”

The first thing Noctis realised was just how far they had come. The little town where they started— a city when you were in it, populated by returning refugees, remaining Nifs, Lucian migrants looking to see the world beyond the wall— was a smear of greys and browns and shining glass bordered by forest and ocean. A single line of human civilisation facing the wilds of Galahd. The sun blazed across the calm waters, the field of returning sails and the shadow of distant ferries the only blight on the expanse of the sea. Noctis marvelled at the view, at the winds and trees, and the mass of life that stretched out before him. 

“It’s so different than Insomnia.”

“That’s the point, little star,” Nyx grinned as he started to pack away the equipment again, the summit of their climb a good enough place to rest. “Can’t see that from the Citadel.”

“You grew up seeing this?”

“That’s not even half of why I brought you up here.”

Noctis turned to face Nyx, to ask what else could there be. And the little structure that he had barely registered before— dazzled by the view and the climb and the smile— reminded him of a promise made ages ago, when the Wall still shimmered over Lucis. The wooden building boasted signs of food and beds and a lively view. Though cable cars stretched out down the other side of the mountain and the easier trails were devoid of the tourists Noctis would have expected if this retreat was in Lucis. 

“Hot springs?”

“Hot springs.”

“Nyx,” Noctis felt the stiffness all at once, the ache and burn of overstretched muscles and the hardship of the climb; “I love you.”

“I booked us two nights.”

“I really love you.”


End file.
